Cosas
by mistralax
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro Neko y Shiro solos en la habitación encuentran olvidada la grabadora de Kuroh...


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D espero que les guste. El título es meh, no se me ocurre nada XD así como mis otros titulos...

**Advertencias:** Algo soso, No-yaoi -quizás si sus mentes pervert hacen el trabajo vean alguna insinuación XD - Drama.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Cosas**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Parecía ser un día tranquilo como cualquier otro. No tenían mucho que hacer, más que estar en la habitación que solían ocupar.

Sobre la cama se tiró pesadamente el albino despeinando sus cabellos blancos que se confundían con la pulcra sabana. Estuvo un rato meditando acerca de que hacer pero había terminado aburriéndose junto con Neko que parecía no tener alguna idea. Kuroh había salido por un momento a comprar suministros, habían insistido en seguirle pero el pelinegro se negó fervientemente asegurando que hacían mucho escándalo durante las compras y siempre se antojaban de cosas nada nutritivas.

Neko se había quedado un largo rato viendo hacia la puerta como si esperara que Kuroh entrara y Shiro mirando al techo. La chica rodó sus ojos por toda la habitación buscando algo con que animar el ambiente hasta que vio un objeto sobre la mesa que no desconocía del todo pero era raro que estuviera allí.

- Shiro - le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Shiro! - elevó más su voz e hizo que el otro reaccionara como si le hubieran sacado de su letargo.

- ¿Qué pasa Neko? - preguntó algo confuso.

- Mira, Neko ha encontrado esto. Kurosuke la ha dejado - le mostró rápidamente el pequeño objeto electrónico.

- Es la grabadora de Kuroh - dijo casi en un susurro mirándole detenidamente. Kuroh siempre la cargaba consigo, siempre. Era extraño que estuviera abandonada donde Neko la hubiera encontrado aunque quizás había sido un descuido. Seguramente lo mejor era dejarla donde la había encontrado pero sentía cierta curiosidad hacia ese objeto, aunque quizás era porque debía ser muy preciado para Kuroh.

Por mera curiosidad presionó uno de los botones, que estaban alineados y se intercalaban entre blanco y negro. Presionó uno blanco y enseguida se reprodujo una frase, una voz fuerte y clara pero también cálida le hablaba a través del aparato, era la voz de Miwa Ichigen, la reproducción terminó y ciertamente era un hombre muy sabio, no dudaba que Kuroh quisiera siempre buscar la respuesta o refugiarse en las palabras de quien había sido su maestro, pensaba que era un bonito recuerdo y su maestro una excelente persona que nunca dejaría solo a Kuroh. Aunque podía decirse que era algo extraño la manera en que Kuroh reaccionaba a la voz de su maestro, dejaba de ser serio para poner una expresión alegre y fofa que desconocía por completo.

- Shiro alguien te habló por allí - dijo Neko sorprendida.

- ¿eh? si.

- ¿Por qué Kurosuke tiene ese extraño objeto?

- Ehmm...- trató de pensar en algo sencillo - Pues, creo que no quiere olvidar a su maestro, el alguien importante para él. Por eso tiene algo que siempre le hace recordarle - la chica cerró sus ojos como si meditara.

- ¿Y Shiro y Neko no somos importantes para Kurosuke? - preguntó ella un tanto decaída.

Se preguntaba ¿por qué había llegado a esa pregunta?

- Claro que sí, pero su maestro no alguien que esté aquí, vivo.

Ella aguó sus ojos por un momento.

- Shiro, ¿tu no serás como el maestro de Kuroh? ¿No me dejaras sola?

- ¿Cómo crees? - sonrió de manera comprensiva - Nunca te dejaría sola, ni a ti ni a Kuroh.

Ella sonrió limpiándose rápidamente unas lagrimillas en sus ojos, y de imprevisto tomó la grabadora examinándola aunque Shiro dudaba que la pudiera entender.

Neko presionó uno de los seis botones reproduciendo otra frase. Aun miraba extrañada el objeto. Se preguntaba cómo le hablaba el maestro de Kuroh si ya no estaba vivo, ¿acaso era algún tipo de magia? Tuvo mucha más curiosidad revisándola, quizás había algo adentro, la curiosidad le comenzó a ganar y quiso separar ambas caras del objeto para descubrir que era.

Escuchó la voz de Shiro diciéndole que no hiciera eso pero ya lo había hecho, en sus manos quedó una mitad de la grabadora, pudo ver un extraño compendio de cables y circuitos que no podía entender, pero se dio cuenta de algo la había roto.

- ¡Neko! - Shiro se apresuró a arrebatársela de la mano - Te dije que no lo hicieras.

- Neko, no quería hacerlo - dijo a punto de llorar.

Shiro suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

- Se que no fue tu intención. Ahora tenernos que ver cómo arreglarla - decía el albino mientras examinaba ambas piezas completamente separadas, algunos cables muy frágiles se habían cortado.

Y como si fuera su destino, el día de hoy se volvería negro. Escuchó la puerta abrirse chirriando un poco y cerrarse de golpe, supo que Kuroh había llegado. No había tiempo para examinar la grabadora, la escondió rápidamente detrás de su espalda.

Ambos decidieron actuar con "normalidad" para ganar algo de tiempo. Shiro tapó con su almohada la grabadora y saludó a Kuroh quien había llegado.

- Estoy en casa.

- B-Bienvenido, Kuroh - Neko se había quedado detrás de él.

- Prepararé la cena, hoy he conseguido unos buenos productos - señaló la bolsa - Así que no se acerquen a la cocina - dijo con un tono oscuro para meterse al la pequeña cocina.

Tanto Shiro como Neko se escaparon de allí. Shiro había pensado en decirle lo que había pasado pero ciertamente algo de miedo tenía.

Buscó con cuidado la grabadora pensado que había alguna solución. No tenía herramientas para repararla y unir las piezas no era solución. Neko parecía preocupada a su lado. Ambos oían como Kuroh quizás cortaba vegetales en la cocina, era un sonido muy certero y constante seguramente así terminarían ellos y ambos tragaron saliva pesadamente. Serian ingredientes de algún estofado.

Kuroh terminó de cocinar y pidió ayuda para poner la mesa. Los minutos habían pasado rápida y pesadamente para ambos. El pelinegro notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente, generalmente Neko comía de una manera descuidada pero esta vez lo hacía lenta y temblorosa, así como Shiro, algo se traían esos dos, o quizás...

- ¿Hay algo malo con la comida? - ambos se sobresaltaron y negaron. El pelinegro no dejó de verlos, entonces no era su comida, algo más les debía molestar. O quizás no habían tenido un buen día, aunque dudaba que fuera eso, ya que nadie podría tener un mal día en una habitación. Quizás estaban algo desanimados.

Trató de buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el objeto mágico que le hacía animarse cada vez que estaba desanimado pero fue su sorpresa no encontrarlo, dejó los palillos sobre el tazón de arroz que había preparado y trató de rememorar que había hecho. Recordó entonces que lo había dejado sobre la misma mesa en la que estaban ahora pero la grabadora no estaba.

- Oigan - les llamó nuevamente - ¿No han visto mi grabadora? estaba seguro que la había dejado sobre la mesa.

Ambos se tensaron y dejaron de comer e intercambiaron miradas.

Kuroh los vio detalladamente y entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde está?

Shiro casi atragantó con el ultimo bocado de arroz que había metido a la boca.

- Ehm... verás Kuroh - no encontraba como explicarle. Neko tenía la cabeza agachada. Fue a buscar la grabadora debajo de su almohada y el pelinegro alzó una ceja, algo no le gustaba de esto - Yo de verdad lo siento, Kuroh. Fue un accidente, pero me encargaré de repararla y...-

Se quedó tieso viendo como el albino le mostraba penosamente la grabadora rota en dos partes. Algo se apoderó de él, era la ira.

Palmeó con fuerza la mesa haciendo que los platos se movieran y algunos dejaran caer algo de comida a la mesa. Se levantó y no era capaz de escuchar la voz del albino, ya que sus oídos no querían escuchar nada, ni siquiera sus disculpas, simplemente le tomó del cuello de la camisa. Neko reaccionó levantándose y diciéndole que soltara a Shiro pero no le hacía caso, el albino le decía que le lastimaba pero no le importaba, presionó sus dientes con fuerza le arrojó fuera de su vista, la verdad no le importó si se había golpeado contra la pared o si Neko se quejaba, tomó su chaqueta y se calzó sus zapatos azotando la puerta.

Era un idiota, lo sabía. No debió haber sido tan descuidado y haber olvidado la grabadora en la mesa, pero esos dos ni siquiera habían podido respetar sus pertenencias. No le importaba que Shiro ahora fuera a quien le juraba lealtad como Rey, simplemente habían limites para todo, quizás era un error haberse unido a su clan.

La única cosa que aún le vinculaba a su maestro ya no estaba.

Se apoyó pesadamente contra el barandal de la azotea. Necesitaba soledad y la oscuridad de la noche. Sentía tanto coraje de ver rota la grabadora que su maestro le había dejado, era la última cosa que le había dejado, sus frases siempre se encargaban de encaminarlo cuando estaba perdido y de tranquilizarlo cuando estaba inquieto. Siempre había estado solo, nunca había dependido de nadie desde que había nacido, vivía para subsistir, era algo metódico e instintivo, escapando siempre, pero todo había cambiado cuando Miwa Ichigen lo había acogido y educado, le había dado el afecto que nunca había tenido y lo agradecía, todos los años que había pasado junto a él eran valiosos.

Escuchó un leve sonido, como si una gota golpeara el suelo. El sonido se comenzó a hacer mas fuerte y sintió las gotas mojadas comenzando a caer sobre èl. No le importó. El agua fría era como la de aquella cascada que estaba en las montañas, aquella que siempre refrescaba su cuerpo y mente. Era como si el agua se llevara su amargura. Nada era para siempre.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no le prestó atención, prefería escuchar la lluvia.

- ¡Kuroh! - pudo escuchar una voz conocida llamarle. Por instinto se giró aunque no quisiera y por un momento su mente le hizo una mala jugada. Creía haber visto a su maestro bajo una sombrilla como aquella vez que había estado entrenando bajo la lluvia pero rápidamente la imagen fue cambiada por la del albino - Kuroh, por favor regresa, te vas a enfermar si te quedas ahí.

No le respondió, su boca no quería hacerlo. Desvió la mirada. sabía que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo. No era lo que su maestro le había enseñado, se había dejado llevar y consumir por la ira, por más que no quisiera, eso le demostraba que aún le faltaba mucho para estar siquiera a la altura de su maestro.

Escuchó la voz de Neko gritar y era porque la sombrilla de Shiro había salido volando por el viento que se hacía más fuerte.

Se quedó paralizado viendo al albino caminando hacia él con el viento que hacía y empapándose por completo.

- ¡Kuroh! - Shiro le llamó aunque su voz era un tanto baja por la lluvia. No supo cuando el albino había llegado a él abrazándole como si no pudiera más - Se que estás enojado pero yo me encargaré de repararla, por eso no te vayas Kuroh - le dijo en un tono quebradizo. No podía ver su rostro ya que estaba escondido en su pecho. Al instante sintió otro contacto, era Neko quien le abrazaba, sorprendido la vio con las lagrimas en los ojos -pudiendo diferenciarlas de la lluvia-

- Neko, se disculpa, Kurosuke, no te enojes con Shiro, yo he roto la grabadora, Neko buscará la manera de arreglarla. Neko sabe que es muy importante para ti.

Quizás aquella grabadora era importante para él y un objeto preciado pero no lo podía comparar a lo que obtenía ahora, nada podría equipararse a ello.

Pasó sus manos por la cabeza de ambos y dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

- Ustedes... Ustedes también son importante para mí - dijo con un tono suave -Será mejor quitarnos de aquí o nos enfermaremos.

Extra:

Track 1:

- ¡Haa! los tres se enfermaron.

- Si, lo sentimos Kukuri, hoy no asistiremos a las clases - tose.

- Entonces yo tampoco iré - ella se adentró viendo que Shiro y Neko estaban en la cama le saludaron con dificultad desde allí - Les haré una buena sopa, así que descansa tu también Kuroh - se colocó el delantal y fue a la cocina.

- Gracias - y se fue a recargar contra la cama viendo a Shiro y Neko. Shiro abrió sus ojos viéndole detenidamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Kuroh, ven también hay espacio para ti - se sonrojó un poco viendo que Shiro le hacia un espacio.

Desde la cocina Kukuri pudo ver un lindo cuadro de los tres compartiendo la cama, su vista se desvió por un momento a la sombrilla que estaba rota junto a la esa grabadora que Kuroh llevaba sobre la mesa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

qué les pareció? Bueno espero que les haya gustado ;D Neko aprenderá a no tocar las cosas ajenas (?)

Nos leemos en otro fic


End file.
